


golden

by woofwoofwentz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Harry Styles songs, M/M, Minecraft, dream and george might be dating in this, dreamnotfound, man idk this is literally bc i have golden by harry styles stuck in my head 24/7, pog - Freeform, they’re on a twitch stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoofwentz/pseuds/woofwoofwentz
Summary: dream and george are streaming together and it leads into dream quoting some harry styles songs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little oneshot i wrote during my fifth period class :)
> 
> it’s not too long, but it’s cute and i thought i’d share since i’ve been wanting to post on ao3 since foreverrr
> 
> also btw btw george says something kind of nsfw!! so please be aware!!

“you’re so golden.”

“oh my god, dream. stop quoting harry styles.”

loud laughs and weezes filled the discord call. george enjoyed it, so of course he took every opportunity to make dream laugh.

dream was streaming, and he made george join so it wasn’t as quiet. they were playing minecraft, trying to get to the end, and were at the point of giving up. being stuck looking for the fortress in the nether for 30 minutes wasn’t too fun.

“i’m not wrong, george,” dream replied. there wasn’t a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which made george slightly confused. “you’re so golden. you’re my golden boy, gogy.”

george felt his face start to heat up. why did dream have to do this?

he let out a soft chuckle and muttered, “aw, shut up, dream. there’s a reason why it’s called the dream team.”

there was a pause, and for a moment neither of them said a word.

assuming he made dream flustered, george added, “i haven’t heard you sing watermelon sugar yet. are you too scared to say you wanna eat me out?”

“you must be kendall because i wasn’t interested,” dream replied quickly. he left the call and george snickered.

oh, how much fun he had annoying his boyfriend on stream.

**Author's Note:**

> the songs i referenced in this were (they’re all by harry styles btw btw):
> 
> golden (“you’re so golden.”)  
> watermelon sugar (“i haven’t heard you sing watermelon sugar...”)  
> kiwi (“you must be kendall because i wasn’t interested.”)
> 
> anyway tysm for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
